


I Am Lucky To Call You Mine

by chubleokumi



Series: If I Called Your Name... [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No War, Belly Kink, Beta/Omega, Bonding, M/M, MPreg (mentioned), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain, in-universe Takumi is not trans, male-presenting with vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubleokumi/pseuds/chubleokumi
Summary: Leo loves to lavish his love and affection on Takumi and who was he to let a little nervousness about his heat get in the way of that?Mostly smut with a heaping side of Leo being a romantic goof.





	I Am Lucky To Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> this is heavy on the stuffing/weight related talk so if that’s not your thing just know you were warned.
> 
> Also since like… everyone’s omegaverse is different: penis-havers - all alphas, male betas; vagina-havers - all omegas, female betas. The alpha/omega dynamic is typically seen as the ‘preferred’ dynamic as omegas have their heats and alphas have their ruts but anyone with a penis can knock up anyone with a vagina and that’s that.

If Leo were to be completely honest, he’d say he was scared. Nervous, excited, maybe a bit turned on, but being anxious came almost second nature to the blond. He had learned how to quell most his fears long ago under the watchful eye of king and court who would exploit his every emotion, but the freedom from his father that these last few years had given Leo also brought back that nerve-wracking anxiety.

Takumi’s scent was heavy in his nose, indescribably warm and sweet, and it helped center Leo. He had no reason to fear. He and Takumi had already talked about this when they were both perfectly sound of mind and their decision had been made. _A bond can only be cemented during a heat_ , Xander’s voice rang clear in his mind, _especially for a Beta._ Leo supposed Xander had meant them as words of encouragement, but they only echoed his failed attempts bond with Takumi before and the fading marks dotting along his neck.

“Leo?” Takumi’s scent rolled out the door in waves, a testament to his bloodline but also just how close they were. His heat would start soon, no doubt, and Leo wanted to be ready. No, he would be ready.

“I’m here, love,” Leo hummed, sitting down with a tray he had retrieved from the kitchens, “I brought lunch. I figured it would be good for you to have something before this all starts.”

“You’re wonderful,” Takumi crosses the bed quickly, pressing a kiss to Leo’s forehead before grabbing the fruit dish. He took a bite, letting out an unnecessarily loud moan before looking at Leo, “you’ve already eaten, right?”

“Yes,” Leo said with a smile, brushing back some of Takumi’s hair as the omega began to dig into his food once more.

“Good. I’m fucking starving,” was all he got out before he focused solely on his lunch. Leo wasn’t sure if this was helping his mood or not. Seeing Takumi absolutely tucking in on a tray of food like this usually put him in the mood quite easily, but was he supposed to eat so much before his heat? Would it hurt his stomach or was this normal? Leo suddenly wished he had asked so many more questions in preparation.

It wasn’t like this had been the first heat Takumi had since they had been together, it was just the first they had actually felt comfortable sharing. With their engagement six months behind them, they didn’t really have any more excuses to put in the way either. Sure, neither of them believed they were ready for a pup, but Leo was more than ready to be able to call Takumi his mate and truly mean it.

“Was that all?” Takumi asked quietly, wiping his mouth against a napkin. He looked so beautifully disheveled, long hair curling wildly now that it was free of restraints, his nightgown actually one of Leo’s tunics slipping off one shoulder. Leo pressed his thumb against Takumi’s pouting lips, a fond smile on his face when he spoke.

“Would you like me to get more? I wasn’t expecting you to be so hungry,” he murmured, watching the way Takumi’s eyes glowed in the candlelight.

“I… I blame you for that,” Takumi muttered, a soft pink showing on his cheeks. While outside of the bedroom it was near imperceptible, Leo had felt every pound Takumi gained after their agreement. The way his hips strained just a bit too tightly in his yukata, the way he had to tie his obi loose just to keep from strangling his pudgy belly, and even the small chest Takumi now sported, showing so well through the thin fabric of Leo’s tunic.

“I will accept full responsibility,” Leo smirked, pressing a kiss against Takumi’s forehead, “and I will call for someone to get us more. Just more of the same?”

“Yes please,” Takumi said before sitting up, grabbing Leo’s sleeve before he could wander off, “m-more than that. I want dessert too.”

“My my, you are feeling hungry,” Leo nearly purred, watching the way Takumi flushed.

“I- I am,” Takumi pulled Leo’s shirt again, forcing him back to the bed, “gods Leo I’m so hungry. You’ll… stay and feed me, right?”

“Takumi are you alright?” Leo pressed fingers to Takumi’s temple, but upon seeing the hazy look in his eyes he already knew what the answer would be.

“I- I think my heat’s started,” Takumi muttered, pulling himself closer to Leo, “I- I didn’t tell you before, I didn’t want to spoil the surprise, but fuck, Leo, I get so hungry during my heats.”

As Takumi pulled Leo further into the bed, climbing easily into his lap and pressing his body closer, Leo suddenly felt his nerves leave him. How was he supposed to be nervous when Takumi was so clearly comfortable like this, nearly begging for attention from him. When Leo took another deep breath, pulling his Omega closer to him, he could nearly understand why Alphas were driven crazy just by their scent. Takumi was irresistible, just his presence making Leo’s mind scream to keep him hidden away and protected for the next week.

“What a nice surprise,” Leo let his hands slide up Takumi’s skin, feeling the way his breath hitched from every caress. Leo leaned forward, teeth dragging along just behind his chin. Takumi was absolutely still now, back straight and body poised against Leo when he whispered, “well, that means you’ll have to make a choice. Do you want me to feed you or for me to fuck you?”

“D-do I have to pick?” Takumi breathed, his head dipping to try and catch Leo’s lips, but the blond pulled away with a smirk, a thumb rolling over Takumi’s pert nipple. He chuckled at the way Takumi’s breath hitched, the Omega trying once more in vain to kiss Leo.

“So greedy,” Leo murmured, bringing his other hand up to join the first in teasing Takumi, “can’t even make a simple choice. You know, most Omegas would be screaming to be fucked by now, but here you are, oh so hungry for me-”

“Feed me, Leo, please,” Takumi panted out, “a-anything, I don’t care, I just need to feel full before you fuck me.” Those words were intoxicating, giving Leo a headrush he hadn’t been expecting, and he pulled Takumi into a kiss only just after he finished speaking. When he pulled back, only driven by the idea of stuffing Takumi so full he couldn’t bear to take another bite, Leo heard a whimper than nearly brought him back to the bed.

“Just a moment, love, be patient,” Leo was soon out the door, flagging down the nearest staff of the Hoshidan family to relay what was to be brought to Prince Takumi’s quarters. They were secluded in this wing, a special branch close to the medical center specifically made for Omegas in and around their heats, and Leo couldn’t have been more grateful for the atmosphere.

Leo returned with a cart full of treats, mostly sweet things he knew Takumi would absolutely love and would do absolutely terrible things to his waistline. How much could he get away with feeding him this heat? How heavy could he get Takumi in just another week’s worth of excessive binging?

“Leo~” Takumi’s moan could be heard through the door, the Omega crying out. When Leo entered, however, he wasn’t met with a begging face but Takumi already splayed out atop the covers, fingers trying to coax the first of many orgasms from his heat. Leo could have sprung him there, taken him and started everything off strong, but watching Takumi press against himself, rubbing between his folds with eyes pinched in pleasure, Leo’s name rolling off his tongue again and again-

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” Leo whispered as Takumi came to his first climax, rocking onto his fingers and riding out before he blearily blinked his eyes and finally seemed to take notice of Leo’s presence.

“Took too long,” he muttered, wiping his fingers on the bedspread unceremoniously before stretching out and climbing forward, sitting on the edge of the bed, “hurry up and feed me, before I need fucked again.”

“Oh, so you really wanted me to fuck you first?” Leo teased, pulling in the cart behind him and hearing Takumi gasp.

“How did you get so much?” Takumi asked, inching closer eagerly to take a peek at the treats that were waiting for him.

“You’re a royal prince in heat, do you really think they would deny your wishes?” Leo hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Takumi’s cheek before pulling him close, settling the Omega into his lap before he reached over to grab a plate.

“Say ah,” Leo easily slid the first bite of a tart into Takumi’s waiting mouth, his expression soft as he watched Takumi chew delicately before opening up again, eager for another bite. The tart didn’t last long, as Takumi quickly picked up his pace, licking his lips clean of crumbs and nearly bouncing as Leo grabbed another treat.

“Look at you, acting so eager,” Leo said, watching the way Takumi held onto himself after taking a bite of mochi. Leo wasn’t sure if the food always tasted this good to Takumi or if his heat had all his emotions on ten, but seeing such a wanton display had him caring less and less about logistics and more about pleasing his mate.

“My Takumi,” Leo purred, kissing Takumi despite a dollop of whip cream still on his lips, leaning into the sweetness and heady scent of his mate. _His mate_.

“More, Leo,” Takumi breathed against him, breath sweet, and Leo restrained himself enough to grab the next treat, quickly feeding it to Takumi.

“Who knew you were such a glutton,” Leo teased once more, punctuating his statement with a grab at Takumi’s belly. It was splitting into such a nice shape, a thick paunch of a roll that flowed into his lap after heavy meals, perfect for grabbing and fondling and whatever else Leo could think to do with it. Above was a smaller dome, slowly growing taut with every bite Takumi took, but Leo knew how quickly it would melt into soft pudge if they kept this up.

Leo was broken from reprieve by the sensation of Takumi’s mouth on his fingers, sucking off the sweet cream left by the last dessert he had been holding. Takumi’s eyes were hazy, his expression focused as he cleaned off the cream and then some, only pausing a moment when he caught Leo’s gaze.

“Taking too long- you’re taking too long,” Takumi finally got out, clearly embarrassed to have been caught in such a lewd act, but Leo decided to not tease him for once and instead pulled him closer, leaning him down against the bed before pressing a short kiss to his lips.

“If you’re so impatient, I can move on,” Leo murmured, fingers still caressing along Takumi’s gut, winding around to hold tightly to his sides and feel how soft they were becoming. Whatever shame Takumi had felt before was gone to the breeze now, the Omega pulling himself closer to Leo before abruptly stopping.

“Clothes off,” he said simply, pushing Leo away and sitting up to work on his removing his own tunic.

“No, no, leave that on,” Leo said, stopping at Takumi’s weak glare before adding, with a smile, “please?”

“It’s coming off at some point,” Takumi muttered, flopping back down onto the bed to wait as Leo disrobed. Soon Leo was back on the bed again, ignoring any quips Takumi was about to make by pulling him into a quick kiss.

“I love the way my clothes look on you,” Leo said after he pulled away, slowly peppering kisses along Takumi’s sensitive neck. He could feel Takumi’s fingers digging into his back now, gripping close for leverage as Leo continued down. He nuzzled the last mark left by his attempt at bonding, reeling in the pleasant moan Takumi gave from such a slight sensation, but continued down further. There would be plenty of time for marking later on.

“Leo- I need you,” Takumi moaned, fingers curling into the Beta’s shoulders as he pressed kisses along the soft curves of Takumi’s breasts. They were small things, perky from just how recent they had developed, but Leo didn’t mind. He pressed his lips against a pink bud, sucking slowly and drawing another loud moan from Takumi’s lips before he eventually trailed on. True to form, a hand left his shoulders, Takumi immediately grabbing his own chest and squeezing, alight in the new sensations it brought.

“Imagine how full those will be,” Leo murmured, chin resting against the soft fat of Takumi’s belly, “once you’re through with this heat- once I’m through with stuffing you full- gods imagine how big you’ll be-”

“Just for you,” Takumi’s voice was soft, his eyes closed as he squeezed again. Leo could feel a slow roll of his hips, searching for pressure Leo wasn’t applying yet, but the act itself was hot enough, “just for you, Leo. I’ll get as big as you want me-” A promise said under the guise of this heat, Leo knew, but for just a moment he allowed himself to indulge, sucking at the fat which ringed Takumi’s gut and leaving a small trail of hickeys away from his belly button.

As Leo trailed further down, he felt Takumi’s other hand leave, now fondling at the pudge of his belly, squeezing and pressing just as hard as he was with his chest. Leo paused for a moment, taking in the sight and allowing himself to feel just how hot it made him before bending over once more, pressing his kisses down to the softness of Takumi’s inner thighs.

“Shit-” Takumi jerked, legs squeezing together for a moment and trapping Leo there. If this had been his first time, Leo was positive he would have finished right there, trapped in the firm grasp of Takumi’s plush thighs, all that softness pressing so close at once. Takumi’s grasp soon relaxed, however, still leaving Leo spinning a little before he began to kiss and suck at his thighs once more.

“Close,” Takumi purred from above him, his voice high in his haze, and Leo smirked, pulling his head only a few inches higher and nuzzling against the coarse hair before him.

“How close?”

“Close enough,” Takumi’s response was wispy, riding the same edge Leo knew he was, and he decided to indulge his mate and push him over.

Leo pressed his tongue against Takumi’s warmth, lapping slowly up and tasting just how close he was. There was a yelp of shock, Takumi’s thighs once more wrapped around his head, but Leo could hear from the way he was moaning that Takumi had dipped over the edge once more, his fingers gripping tightly at himself as he rocked and rode through another orgasm.

“Gods you have to warn me,” Takumi muttered as he relaxed his grip again, watching the way Leo peered at him from just above the crest of his stomach.

“Why should I warn you? Then you wouldn’t crush me with these things,” Leo’s hands squeezed at Takumi’s thighs, causing him to squeak before flushing, holding a hand over his eyes.

“I spoil you too much,” Takumi said softly, chest still heaving as he came off his high. Leo climbed up beside him, pressing gentle kisses along Takumi’s chin and neck before pulling away completely.

“You spoil me just enough,” Leo hummed, pulling the cart around to their side of the bed, “just like I’m going to indulge you all this week. Ask and you shall receive, yes?” With a mochi in hand, he brought the treat to Takumi’s lips, watching with a smile as Takumi took the bite without question. He pushed himself up after, rubbing blearily at his eyes before opening his mouth once more.

“So sweet,” Leo cooed, watching as Takumi took each bite, the Omega rubbing gently at the dome of his belly, pressing against it the tighter it got, “how are you still hungry? Do you know how much you’ve eaten?”

“Not enough,” Takumi muttered, eyes half closed as he looked at Leo, “I’m not full yet.” Leo wasn’t sure if Takumi was lying or not. From just how much he had begun panting, leaning back and pressing harder against his stomach he looked nearly stuffed to the hilt.

“Then open wide,” Leo offered another bite, watching as Takumi took it slowly, taking his time to chew and swallow before he opened his mouth again. While Leo had been distracted his hands had slipped down, playing with his clit once again, and when Leo caught him he smirked, abandoning the plate and fork and instead rubbing at Takumi’s swollen stomach.

“I think you’ve eaten quite enough, don’t you?” Leo purred, feeling just how taut Takumi was. Gods he could eat, even when they weren’t doing any kind of foreplay Takumi had an incredible appetite, and Leo was excited to see just how far he could stretch it.

“I- I need-” Takumi was panting heavily, his fingers slipping into himself, but Leo cut him short, pulling his hand back. With a disgruntled whine, Takumi pouted, pushing at Leo with his free hand. “Dammit, I was so close!”

“Were you? I couldn’t tell,” Leo teased, letting Takumi push him back onto the bed, his heavy body hanging over the other, “not with how wet you are. Tell me, love, how badly do you want this?” Leo’s own hand had trailed down, slowly rubbing along the length of his cock, tendrils of warmth sneaking up his back.

“Oh no,” Takumi frowned, batting Leo’s hand away and climbing over him, “you can’t do that if I can’t.”

“Why not-”

“I need this,” Takumi pressed his lips to Leo’s soon after, the heavy weight of his body pressing Leo into the mattress as he guided himself onto his Beta, Takumi’s thick, warm walls slowly engulfing him. Leo gasped, hands rising to grasp at Takumi’s shoulders and furrowing into his hair, eyes open just enough to see the beauty that was his mate before him.

Takumi was panting again, mouth opened wide as he pressed himself down until their hips met. His eyes screwed shut, Takumi began to rock slowly, long strands of hair swaying with his every motion. One of Leo’s hands left his shoulders, cupping his Omega’s face, and Leo couldn’t help the words that escaped his breathless lips.

“I love you,” he whispered, thumb rubbing against the soft crest of Takumi’s cheek, “gods I love you- look at me Takumi.” Leo knew his resolve was weak, knew he sounded like he was pleading, but his heart was beating heavy and full of love for the man atop him and he knew he needed to see those lovely amber eyes to make this perfect scene more complete.

“I love you, Leo,” Takumi was more out of breath then he was, his words gasped out between panting and nearly in time with every rock of his hips, snapping them together. Leo could feel how close he was, his fingers tangled into Takumi’s hair once more as he pulled him down for a kiss, pressing their tongues together as Takumi’s heat clenched around him once more.

“I- I’m-” Leo barely choked out, the sudden overwhelming urge to mark Takumi, to claim him and bond them surging deep in his veins and Leo abandoned their kiss for the juncture of Takumi’s neck, sinking his teeth deep into his skin.

In any other situation, the cry Takumi gave out would have worried Leo to his core, would have had him running to see who had hurt his precious mate so, but feeling how tightly Takumi was clinging to him, the way he slammed down onto Leo’s cock and rocked through their orgasm, the blinding scent of him blocked out any rational thought and Leo simply held on, fingers tangled in silvery locks of perfect, silky hair-

“Leo,” Takumi’s voice was deep, low for an Omega, the tones of which pulled Leo slowly from his mind and had him releasing, tongue trailing over the mark he had made before he pressed gentle kisses against Takumi’s soft skin, hoping to soothe him.

“Gods Leo that-” Takumi’s voice sounded almost clear for how heavy they had just been, the Omega’s arms wobbling as he pulled himself off of Leo and all but collapsed beside him, an arm draped across his chest. Leo was still silent, curling against Takumi immediately and lavishing kisses against his visible face.

“That tickles,” Takumi chuckled, pushing lightly at Leo so he could turn on his side, pulling the Beta closer and nuzzling against him, “you’re so good to me Leo.”

“I love you,” Leo finally spoke again, raising a hand to card through Takumi’s bangs and smooth the hair away from his face, “you’re perfect, you know that? Absolutely and entirely perfect.”

“Everything you say is so utterly silly and sentimental,” Takumi said through flushed cheeks, his hands lying gently atop Leo’s, “I absolutely love it.”

“I hope so,” Leo hummed, “I don’t know how you’d bear to be with me otherwise.” Leo could still feel his heart hammering away, his senses still full of Takumi as they fell through their climax together, and he brushed gently along the forming bruise on Takumi’s neck, frowning at the small drops of blood.

“It’s supposed to- ah-” Takumi flinched, shoulders tense, but he relaxed almost immediately after, “it’s supposed to do that, remember.”

“It felt different this time,” Leo felt his voice far away as he pulled Takumi closer, allowing his hands to travel away from the mark and down to Takumi’s waist, “do you think it’ll set this time?”

“I hope so because I’m positive we’re not leaving this week free of a pup in me,” Takumi murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Leo’s lips, “especially if you’re going to treat me so well every time. I truly am lucky to have you, my Leo.”

Despite any nervousness Takumi’s words could have flared, Leo was too tired and too warm to let them have any effect, instead curling closer to his mate and resting against the warmth of his chest, listening to his heart beating strongly away. “As am I you, my Takumi.”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s so hard to write smut when your brain just keeps screaming Fluff?? Romance?? Fluff!!
> 
> An incredibly adorable “morning after” pic I had commissioned with Takumi’s outfit: https://www.deviantart.com/chubspamano/art/Sleeby-Takumi-781714360


End file.
